starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Gathering
250px|thumb|The Gathering 250px|thumb|Padawans The Gathering is de zesde episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. In die episode begeleidt Yoda een groep Jedi Younglings, samen met Ahsoka Tano, naar Ilum waar ze hun Lightsaber moeten bouwen. Announcement As the Clone Wars its path across the galaxy, it is the Jedi who bring order to the chaos. Though as the war progresses, the number of Jedi has declined and new Younglings are harder to find. When a Youngling is located, they're brought to the Jedi Temple and learn quickly that their true family is no the Jedi Order. The trials are hard, tests must be passed, but none is as important as the Gathering. It is then that a Jedi's path will truly begin. Synopsis Op Coruscant maakt een groep van zes Jedi Younglings zich klaar om naar Ilum te vertrekken in gezelschap van Ahsoka Tano. De Younglings zijn de top-leerlingen van hun klas en hun tijd is gekomen om aan de Gathering deel te nemen. De Younglings zijn Petro, Katooni, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph en Gungy. Petro is de leider van de groep en erg zeker van zichzelf. Zatt is een techneut en Byph is een beetje teruggetrokken in zichzelf. Op Ilum trotseren de Younglings een woeste sneeuwstorm totdat ze aan een doodlopende hoge rotswand komen. Op vraag van Ahsoka bundelen ze hun krachten en plots opent de rotswand zich om de ingang van de tempel te tonen. In het centrale portaal wacht Yoda de Younglings op. Yoda legt hen uit dat ze hun kristal moeten zoeken en dat zijzelf hun kristal zullen vinden. Hij laat licht in de tempel binnen opdat een kristal de zon weerkaatst en de ingang naar een grot vrijmaakt. Yoda zegt dat de Younglings enkel maar tijd hebben tot de volgende rotatie. Anders zitten ze gevangen tot de volgende rotatie en dat is negentien dagen later. In de grot gaat Petro meteen zijn eigen weg. Hij vindt al snel een kristal boven een afgrond. De andere Younglings blijven samen, maar komen op een bepaald ogenblik aan een splitsing. Gungy en Ganodi kiezen dezelfde ingang, Katooni en Zatt kiezen een andere. Byph kiest nog een andere en staat er bijgevolg alleen voor. Katooni ziet haar kristal op een hoge rotswand en begint aan een forse klimpartij. Gungy ziet zijn kristal aan de overkant van een ijsmeer. De Wookiee zal niets anders kunnen doen dan wachten totdat het meer bevroren is en de zon het meer is gepasseerd. Byph heeft zijn kristal gevonden, maar wordt overmand door angst. Hij ziet zijn kristal in de muil van een of ander monster. Zatt en Ganodi hebben het moeilijker en vinden niet meteen hun kristal. Wanneer Zatt zijn Datapad weggooit met tal van informatie, gooit hij 'per ongeluk' een barst in de muur. Achter die muur zit zijn kristal verborgen dat hij uiteindelijk kan vinden met de Force. Ook Ganodi vindt haar kristal. Ze tuimelt in een grot vol flikkerende lichtjes en nadat ze zich concentreert, vindt zij ook haar kristal. Petro is ondertussen al bij Yoda en Ahsoka aangekomen, maar dan blijkt dat hij helemaal geen Lightsaber kristal heeft gevonden, maar gewoon een ijskristal. Petro moet terug in de grot terwijl de ingang al stevig aan het dichtvriezen is. Gungy heeft geduldig gewacht en het pad naar zijn kristal is open. Ook Byph heeft zijn angst kunnen overwinnen om zijn kristal te bemachtigen, net als Zatt en Ganodi. Katooni koos een andere route te nemen in plaats van de steile wand weer af te dalen. Tijdens het rennen zakt ze echter door de vloer en komt ze gevangen te zitten achter een ijswand. Katooni ziet Petro, maar hij wil absoluut opnieuw zijn kristal vinden. Petro maakt rondjes en lijkt geen kristal te kunnen vinden. Wanneer hij beseft dat Katooni belangrijker is, keert hij terug en kunnen ze samen de wand doorbreken. Katooni rolt onder de ijsmuur door, maar Petro is te laat... Even later springt hij toch doorheen de ijsmuur aangezien hij net op tijd zijn kristal heeft ontdekt. De Younglings zijn verbaasd dat Petro toch nog is kunnen ontsnappen, aangezien Yoda had gezegd dat ze zouden opgesloten zitten. Yoda verklaart dat de wand echter enkel uit een dun laagje ijs bestond en dat de Younglings vooral gevangen mentaal gevangen zaten en nooit gevaar liepen. Index Nieuwe personages *Byph *Petro *Gungi *Zatt *Katooni *Ganodi Bekende personages *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *Plo Koon Schepen *Jedi Cruiser **Crucible Locaties *Coruscant *Ilum Achter de Schermen *In de aflevering zie je de scène als flashback waarin Plo Koon Ahsoka Tano ontdekt. Bron *The Gathering preview category:Televisie